


月下悬崖边

by dededer



Category: Captain America (Movies), Winter Soldier (Comics)
Genre: M/M, Other, 盾冬 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:33:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22950277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dededer/pseuds/dededer
Summary: “当满月到来之时，你就是真正想成为的那个自己”
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Kudos: 1





	月下悬崖边

**Author's Note:**

> 私设如山 我爱OOC 半人鱼au 会有人类詹詹的肉肉吃 后期酸爽小虐 注意避雷
> 
> 狮盾将军格兰特罗杰斯❌小人鱼詹姆斯巴恩斯❌国王史蒂夫罗杰斯

终于在3月15日这天，詹姆斯正式年满16周岁，成为一条合格的成年人鱼了。这天，海王老詹姆斯亲自为珍珠般宝贵的儿子送上了一双漂亮的双腿，允许他在成年的第一个月去到广袤的陆地一览世界的安宁和谐，去见见海底世界没有的鲜花和云朵，感受自然的风拂过细嫩肌肤的舒爽。

“毕竟我们人鱼一生只有这一次机会呢哥哥！”小人鱼妹妹瑞贝卡一脸期待地冲着哥哥大喊。

“亲爱的贝卡，我一定会给你带来人间最美好的东西，乖乖等我回来！”

“亲爱的孩子，你记住了，等下一次满月到来，彼时你必须回到魔鬼崖，从那里跳海回到我们身边，否则我们就再也见不到了，你的双腿也会变回鱼尾。”

“我会的父亲，请您放心！”詹姆斯亲吻了父亲的面颊后便转身向海岸游去。

刚到浅滩附近，詹姆斯银色的鱼尾就变成了父亲赐予他的双腿，他全身赤裸，正午阳光下皮肤白的发亮，还不适应修长的腿不听使唤，詹姆斯每往前迈一步就会摔倒。滚烫的沙粒搓捻着他粉红的双脚，他只好趴下用尽全力地拖蹭着双腿来到岸边，细嫩的肌肤被粗砂一路磨得伤痕累累。他一丝不挂还满身血红的模样吓跑了旁边嬉闹的孩子们。

“你还好吗，”远处金棕色短发的健壮大胸男子格兰特一个劲儿地朝着詹姆斯跑来“你别动我来帮你！”

詹姆斯第一次见人类，被吓得全身颤抖，转身就要向后跑，奈何沉重的双腿仿佛把他死死定在原地一般，他一瞬间就跌倒在高大的棕榈树脚下。哪怕全身痛得快要撕裂，詹姆斯也仍然拼了命地向前挪动，他一边蹭着沙地向前爬，一边剧烈的摇头。

身后脚步声越来越近，詹姆斯又累又怕又饿又痛，终于撑不下去一头倒了下去，细长白皙的双腿叠交着，腰窝在树荫下若隐若现。格兰特扯下自己的白衫裹住娇小又满身伤痕的詹姆斯，把他横抱起来，格兰特朝着手下呼喊了一声便转头向城堡跑去。

侍卫早早为格兰特将军开启了城门，他稳稳地把救回来的甜蜜小孩放到了大床上，命女仆端来了热水，药剂和充饥的肉羹，然后要求手下把自己和这个来历不明的小孩关在房间，不得他的命令谁也不许进来。

格兰特小心翼翼地解开包裹詹姆斯的白衫，用热水浸湿毛巾，轻柔地擦洗着他身上的沙粒和伤口，每次擦拭都会让詹姆斯原本就细嫩的肌肤逐一露出真容。门外侍女们窃窃私语，好奇究竟是谁可以让平日里不苟言笑的大将军慌张成这样。格兰特悉心为他清洗并涂好草药包裹好伤口，喂了他几口汤药，又轻轻拉好棉被，才仔细端详这位标志的小美人：棕色的长发散落在洁净的枕头上，浓密的睫毛安静的立在眼睛上，“最后一刻如果没记错的话应该是绿色的大眼睛”格兰特心想，本该粉红水润的小巧的嘴巴因为昏迷而泛白，下颌有一条可爱的小沟，白净的皮肤覆盖詹姆斯整个人，棉被下是他微微隆起的胸脯和樱桃般细嫩的乳尖，下体……呃…挺可爱的“噢！格兰特罗杰斯！你到底在想什么！！！”将军猛地一怔，才反应过来自己竟然在臆想这个男孩的身子！基督耶稣！！不过小男孩的确明静标志极了……

“随时注意他的情况，有什么问题马上通知我，按时给他换药，班纳医生在吗让他过来再详细检查一遍……” 詹姆斯视线模糊，眼前白茫茫一片，隐隐约约听到一个雄厚的男音萦绕耳畔，他眉头紧锁努力地睁开眼，头痛得像要炸裂，身体上星星点点的伤痕在纱布下火辣辣地折磨着他。

“将军！将军！他好像醒了！”小女仆见詹姆斯皱眉，急急忙忙冲出去。

“嘿，你听得见我说话吗，眨眨眼告诉我，”史蒂夫一手摩挲着詹姆斯的苍白脸颊，一边回头对手下命令到“山姆，快去叫班纳博士！”

“昨天怎么没见到格兰特将军？”国王史蒂夫批阅着成堆的奏章头也不抬地问道。

“陛下，将军昨天好像在海边救了一个男孩，有人看见他正午时分抱着一个浑身是伤的人急冲冲跑回了城堡……”巴顿严肃地回答到。

“嗯，你先下去吧。”堆积成山的奏折看得史蒂夫心烦意乱，又听到自己的弟弟为了一个不知名的人一声不吭不来上朝，不由得锁紧了眉头。

身为阿尔斯王国的新任国王，史蒂夫必须遵照父亲的指令担起国家大任，除此之外，年过36的他依旧无妻无子，这难免让老国王和国中大臣们忧心不已，近几个月来他们一而再再而三地试探国王有关王后和孩子的问题，史蒂夫为此勃然大怒，但也不能有力的反驳什么，毕竟他真的不小了。

大臣皮尔斯向来与邻国国王交好，多次想要提议史蒂夫与邻国的安娜公主联姻，他伙同诸多朝臣强制要求史蒂夫找时间安排与安娜公主见面，老国王也再三挺醒儿子不要忽视这次交涉，史蒂夫无法抗拒父亲的命令，同意于三个月后邀请亚特兰王国的国王与公主前来参观。

“他没什么大事，别过分担忧了我的将军，只是疲劳过度加上贫血的昏厥现象，调理一段时间就会恢复的……”班纳博士和蔼可亲，与格兰特将军的关系一向稳固，亦师亦友总是无话不谈。

格兰特支走了班纳博士还有手下和仆从，温柔地把詹姆斯扶起来。甜蜜男孩水汪汪的翡翠绿的大眼睛并没有因为疲惫而失神，而是小心翼翼防备着格兰特，粉嫩的舌尖舔过泛白干裂的唇，悄声问道“请问可以给我一点水吗，我好渴…” 格兰特看他看得出神，竟然在詹姆斯第二次询问他时才恍然回神，转身端出草药汤，像一只大金毛一样温柔地凑过去，把药碗和汤匙抬到詹姆斯嘴边，“喝这个吧，有助于你的伤恢复”詹姆斯被吓了一跳，一个劲儿地往后缩，“噢！噢……对不起我…我我…可能吓到你了，别担心，我不会伤害你，你还有伤不方便，我来喂你吧……”只见平时里威风的大将军脸“刷”的一下红到了胸膛，和熟透的蜜桃一样，滑稽透了。詹姆斯被他逗得噗噗笑，格兰特脸更红了…… 詹姆斯把嘴巴嘟嘟地凑到“红蜜桃”先生一直抬着的汤匙边，小口小口地吮吸清苦的汤药。格兰特看着他，娇嫩的眉头被药苦得紧锁又送来，“谢谢你救了我…我我叫詹姆斯，你呢……” 哦我的天呐！“蜜桃先生”的脸真的快要红炸了：“噢！当然是个小甜心，呃不……不…我的意思是说，你懂的，你的名字真好听！啊哈哈哈哈…噢嗯…我叫格兰特罗杰斯，你也可以叫格兰特，我很乐意啊哈哈哈哈哈…” 他抓着一头金棕色的头发，哈哈哈露出大白牙傻笑的样子可真是傻爆了！

“基督耶稣格兰特你到底在说些什么！！你太失态了”内心的小人儿跳出来指责大将军有失体统，天哪天哪！他那还管得了这么多，他就快要熟透了！！

詹姆斯首先打破了这尴尬的氛围，“嗯…你可以收留我几天吗，我没地方去了…”粉扑扑的小脸蛋格外诱人。

格兰特连声答应下来“当然可以！住多久都可以。不过抱歉，我可以问你为何会满身伤痕地出现在海滩边吗……噢当然还没有穿衣服… 呃…我不是故意说这个的，只是，你知道的，我需要保护好你……你不想说也没关系”他的舌头仿佛打了结，一句话都说的磕磕绊绊。

“当然，嗯其实我是一条人鱼，我成年了所以有一个月的时间游历人间，只是我不太会用我的新腿，所以我走不了路，只好从沙滩上拖着双腿爬上岸边来，然后我我我就没意识了……”他的声音里藏了一丝委屈，水汪汪的绿眼睛就快要委屈的哭出来。

格兰特心疼极了，不停的安慰他，让他放心住在这里，边说边把他扶回去躺好，“我可以帮你换药吗，你伤口上的药已经敷了很久了…”

“嘿！詹姆斯别这么可爱行吗，我都舍不得下手了”格兰特温柔地看着他，等着他樱桃般的小嘴回答。

詹姆斯小小鹿一样轻轻的点头，“但你可要轻一点噢，它们有些痛…”

格兰特轻手轻脚地掀开被子，又见勾人魂魄的那具身体了，他剪开纱布，用药膏涂抹每一寸伤痕，可爱的小乳头也蹭破了，凉凉的药膏一碰到他的乳头，詹姆斯就痒的哼哼叫，羞得他一把扯过枕头压住了红扑扑的小脸。他忍着羞涩和酥痒，耐心的等格兰特帮他处理好各处的伤口。

谁也没有说话，詹姆斯静悄悄地看着格兰特轻手轻脚的模样，笨拙却又很仔细，自己的每一寸肌肤这会儿竟然都被这个陌生的男人清清楚楚地看了个遍。不过好奇怪，他却如此放心地把自己的身体交给了他。一想到这些，詹姆斯就甜甜地笑了出来。

TBC.


End file.
